


New Position

by Rewritethoughts



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Brooke, M/M, Porn, Smut, Top Vanjie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewritethoughts/pseuds/Rewritethoughts
Summary: Brock has always been top since he was in his 20’s. He wasn’t sure why but he always felt uncomfortable with the thought of something inside of him, and that never mattered because vanjie loved to bottom and feel brock being in control





	New Position

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! it took me two days to write this so i really do hope you write it. inspiried by a video i saw on twitter a guy talking about his first time bottoming and then i saw monet's tweet and a video of brooke that she tried to bottom so i really hope you like it. please tell me what you think about it <3  
> and i'm also sorry i feel like its very long chapter!

Brock has always been top since he was in his 20’s. He wasn’t sure why but he always felt uncomfortable with the thought of something inside of him, and that never mattered because vanjie loved to bottom and feel brock being in control. 

Yet Jose lately kept mentioning the fact that he loved to top and bottom. He was comfortable with both situations as long as he knew brock was comfortable and happy. 

Today Brock and Jose were both on their hotel room watching Netflix before they had to get ready for the show later that night. They were cuddling while watching the movie as Jose smiled and kissed Brock’s forehead as Brock was setting between his legs. 

As they continued to watch the movie they reached a gay sex scene. Brock started to move as he felt Jose growing harder on his lower back “I miss topping.” Jose said then suddenly shifted feeling how uncomfortable that must be for brock as he said “but Mary you make me forget how much I miss it-” and out of know where brock said something that shocked both of them “I want you to top me” 

Jose moved so now he was looking deep into brock’s eyes “Are you sure Papi?” brock took a deep breath he was scared yet sure he wanted to do this not only for Jose but also for himself “Yes big guy” and that’s all it took for Jose to set on his lap as he started kissing him with passion and lust. Jose was never the one controlling the kiss until today which turned brock on even more. 

Things quickly got heated as brock started helping Jose take off his clothes and in seconds both of them were naked. Jose reached for the lube as he applied it to brock’s tight hole and the tip of his cock which was covered in condom. Jose was still worried “Papi are you sure you want to do this? Cause you ain’t got to do this because my stupid ass mouth said somethin’ stupid. You know that I love to bottom so its really okay with me” as brock looked into Jose’s eyes “Yes, hundred percent sure. How hard could it be” as Brock said half chuckling to himself. 

With half inch of Jose’s cock inside brock he tensed up “No no no no, get it out now please I cant get it out” as Brock said tearing up he couldn’t do. Jose rushed to get out of him “Are you okay? Shit I should’ve never done that! I knew you are uncomfortable being the buttom but selfish me thinking with my dick. I'm so sorry Papi ” Jose kept saying sorry and I kissed him to reassure him that I was fine and then we decided that it was really late and we should head to the theater to get ready for the show. Both of us took a very cold shower alone. 

We headed for the theatre and as usual Jose went to get ready with Silky and Akeria as he kept asking me if it was okay to go with them “Babe what happened today is normal that most gay couples try to do. Yes I haven’t been in the bottom for more that a decade but that was definitely my decision and I stand by it so please go get ready with the ‘Dream girls’ and I will get ready with Nina and Yvie” Brock told him while reassuring him that he was fine. With a final kiss both of them went in their own ways. 

“Hi Brooke ” Yvie said as he started to prime his face before applying foundation on “ I tried bottoming with Vanjie and I think I screwed everything up” brock said while he allowed his panic to get out after holding it for the past two hours. Nina chocked on her drink as she turned to look at her friend while Yvie started to laugh “And you say I'm the blunt one while Brooke Lynn handed us the news as it is” as Nina shot Yvie a look that could make a hole in her head “Brooke, I'm sure you are overreacting. I mean how bad could it be?” Nina told him while rubbing his back “As bad as me screaming to get his dick out of me” Brock told his best friends “ I mean I still want to try it out. I love Vanjie so much that I want to do this for both of us” brock told his friends while looking down feeling embarrassed about talking about his sex life like a teenager. 

As Brock told them that he hasn’t been in the bottom since 2008 and how he always felt uncomfortable doing it but he really want to try it out with Jose “Well if you really want this then take it step by step Brooke. You never bottom so it’s really okay to feel uncomfortable. I remember my first time it was really awkward and painful but if it’s with someone that you love you will end up enjoying it.” Yvie said while giving brock some vodka that he was drinking “Yes Brooke everything will be alright I promise but now bitch we have to get ready for the meet and greet which will happen on an hour” as Nina and both girls hugged brock and went to their makeup table to get ready. 

Over the next week brock has made it his mission to learn how to bottom. His showers are getting longer while jose thought he was ignoring him. Brock was trying to learn how to bottom in the shower as he once read that showers help to relax the body muscles as he started to insert one finger inside of him and by the end of the week he was able to insert three as the instruction suggested. 

After getting out of the shower he found Jose standing next to the bathroom door furious. He was sure that his head is going to explode over how angry he looked “Care to fucking explain what the fuck is going on?” jose said. No, actually he was screaming “Explain what babe?” brock said kind of scared that he figured out whats going on afraid that he looks pathetic. “Don’t play Brock. You've been ignoring me since last week after that incident. I know you what happens on long showers brock I'm not that stupid!” brock looked at him didn’t know what Jose was talking about still “I really feel horrible brock! I put this gap between us the second I fucked you. And I'm so fucking sorry for that I really am! You don’t know how much it hurts me hearing you in the bathroom moaning jacking off your self because you are not comfortable having sex with me anymore. I had to listen to you all this week saying I will give you your space but it hurts hearing you make those noises and me being in the other room li-” Jose stopped talking tearing up. 

Brock felt guilty he wanted to punch himself in the face. He was so busy with himself he forgot about his boyfriend. He went to hug his boyfriend cupping his cheeks forcing him to look at him. “Papi I've been practicing something for both of us” and now it was Jose’s turn to feel confused “I want you to top me” he said confident now unlike his last time. Jose’s eyes were wide “What? No remember what happened the last time? I don’t want that to happen again I don’t want to hurt you. I prefer you ignoring me than me hurting you” he said while setting down on the bed freaking out. As brock sat next to him holding his hand “You won’t hurt me” he told him as Jose looked at him “And how would you know Mary?” Brock couldn’t help himself but blush as he kissed him “Cause I told you I've been practicing. And from what google says I'm now ready” as Jose had a look that said ‘Now I understand why you take long showers’ 

As they started to kiss and things got heated. Next thing they know they were both naked. Jose’s tongue went straight to brock’s hole. Where brock was tensed at first at the new feeling, not even a minute after he started to relax moaning as Jose worked his hole. 

After brock started to relax and enjoying himself. Jose went to the drawer of the hotel they were staying at now. Lubed himself and started to gently push himself inside brock’s hole. “ brock, its better that you push yourself in so you control the pace that you want” Jose suggested as rubbing brock’s back while he started to gently push himself to Jose’s cock. They took a second for brock to relax. After what felt like a while Brock took a deep breath while pushed himself all the way. As he heard Jose very loud moan feeling brock’s take all of him. 

Brock started to feel comfortable so he started to moved “Jose, p-please move faster” while Jose felt like he was on could nine. Feeling overwhelmed with the fact that he was the top after nearly a year relationship with brock as it only took a few minutes as he came inside of brock. Getting out and throwing the condom away as he sucked brock till he came shortly after. 

The next morning they were having brunch with the season 10 queens as Monet spoke “Vanjie, Brooke Lynn check twitter and please don’t kill me” 

The went to quickly check their twitter wanting to know what the other queen said. 

@monetxchange: from the way @bhytes1 is sitting. I can assure you that @vanessavanjie is the top. 

“YOU BITCH” Jose screamed as everyone started to laugh.


End file.
